Comment séduire, version Rachel Berry
by Doupi
Summary: Une soirée Gleeks, un jeu de true or dare, Santana qui défie Rachel. Rachel ne reculera pas devant le défi de Santana. Finchel établi mais pas vraiment visible ; Interaction style Faberritana. Pas de PezBerry !


**Pas relu, doit être bourré de fautes, écrit en même temps que trois conversations sur le forum. Je m'excuse si ça n'est pas terrible.**

Pour le contexte : Finn et Rachel sont ensemble et vont se marier dans une semaine. Santana n'approuve pas et a conçu un plan génial pour que Rachel se rende compte qu'elle n'aime pas Finn autant qu'elle le pense.

Rachel prit une inspiration. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde et se lança.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, expliqua-t-elle lentement à l'auditoire qui la fixait avec attention, parce que cela ne serait pas juste pour Finn.

Elle se releva et commença à faire les cent pas. Ses mains s'agitèrent pendant son discours. Quinn, Brittany et les autres dévorèrent des yeux ce spectacle inattendu.

- Je sais quel est ton objectif, Santana, débuta-t-elle son argumentation, il est clair que tu cherches à m'embrouiller en vue d'empêcher mon mariage avec Finn. Mais que ceci soit bien clair pour chacun d'entre vous, ...

Elle fit une pause pour les pointer tous à tour de rôle, l'alcool dans son corps augmentait son sens théâtral.

- Finn et moi allons nous marier à la fin de la semaine et je ne laisserai pas un stupide jeu gâcher cela. Toutefois, Santana ayant décidé de me défier, je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas lui donner satisfaction dans les règles de l'art.

Elle se tourna vers Finn dont l'expression de bonheur venait de tomber. Il arborait maintenant un masque dégouté et légèrement peiné. Il se reprit toutefois quand Puck le poussa du coude, affichant lui un air plus enjoué et déjà trop excité au gout de Rachel. Mais la petite brune ne fit pas attention aux regards lubriques qu'elle recevait des autres garçons, la seule personne qui l'intéressait était son fiancé. Elle chercha du regard son approbation mais ne trouva que des yeux vides.

Rachel ne se démoralisa pas pour autant. C'était une permission puisqu'il ne protestait pas. Elle se dirigea vers la radio et coupa la musique. Puis elle revient à sa place et se positionna en face de la belle blonde. Elle laissa son regard détailler le visage en face d'elle, cherchant l'inspiration. Finalement, elle savait quoi faire.

Avançant une main, elle toucha du bout des doigts la peau douce et soyeuse près des yeux.

- Tes yeux, si magnifiques soient-ils, sont deux océans dans lesquels je souhaiterai me perdre tous les jours si la possibilité m'en était offerte. L'orage qui les traverse parfois ne me fait pas peur, accrochée que je suis à cette petite barque que tu m'offres, ce mince espoir que quelque chose soit possible entre nous. Faite de bois mince et fragile, elle me porte à travers les écueils qui entourent ton coeur mais je ne renoncerai jamais jusqu'à atteindre cette terre de perfection que je vois briller à l'intérieur de toi.

Sa main glissa un peu, soulignant la mâchoire et le menton tandis qu'elle continuait de parler.

- Le jour où je pourrai poser le pied sur cette place qui n'a jamais vu qu'homme jusqu'à présent, je lui ferai découvrir le mélange subtil de la femme. Avec charme, j'apprivoiserai les arbres pour les faire fleurir et semer le bonheur en toi. Avec délicatesse, je parlerai aux fleurs et leur promettrai soleil et pluie en échange d'une senteur pour faire chavirer tes sens. Avec douceur, j'approcherai les animaux et leur demanderai de remplir ton coeur de ces bruits que fait l'amour chaque fois que je parle de toi.

Elle a maintenant une prise ferme sur le menton, la blonde ne peut plus s'éloigner si elle l'avait voulu. Rachel s'avance, comblant les quelques centimètres entre elles. Ses lèvres effleurent la bouche offerte. La petite brune y murmure directement la phrase suivante, consciente des autres qui se sont avancés inconsciemment pour suivre le spectacle :

- Et quand ton coeur entier hurlera mon nom, implorera pour ma présence, je le comblerai de cette manière.

Rachel lança aussitôt le baiser. Surprise, elle découvrit que la blonde ne protestait effectivement pas. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, se fondirent en une. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance et si ce n'était pour les toussotements de Santana et le grognement pas si discret de Finn, Rachel ne se serait pas écartée.

Doucement, lentement, presque à regrets, Rachel recula. Elle chercha la désapprobation dans les yeux en face d'elle mais ne put la trouver derrière les paupières fermées de la blonde. Celle-ci respirait toujours avec difficulté, ses lèvres mues de leur vie propre cherchaient celles de Rachel.

- C'est ainsi que je séduirais Brittany, Santana, déclara finalement Rachel en se reculant jusqu'à se trouver entre les jambes de Finn à nouveau.

La latina lui lança un regard assassin et tenta de communiquer à nouveau avec sa petite amie qui semblait perdue dans un royaume connu d'elle seule.

- San, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé des animaux qui vivent au fond de mon coeur ? demanda Brittany en ouvrant les yeux clairement perdue et inquiète d'avoir pu les laisser sans soins.

La latina soupira. Sans doute que son défi n'était pas une si bonne idée au final.


End file.
